


"I'm Too Sober For This"

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Friends having a good time, Gen, Happy times, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Just a short drabble about a group of friends having a drunken fun night





	"I'm Too Sober For This"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel some of this might be a bit out-of-character for some of them & I hope it makes sense and as always feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> (Also thanks to the anon who requested this prompt on Tumblr)

Walking back up the dirt path towards the camp, Javier’s attention was drawn to the sound of drunken laughter coming from around the fire. Placing his gun down, he picked a bottle of beer up before making his way over to see what all the commotion was about.

_“Que diablos?”_ He asked witnessing the scene before him. Bill was passed out drunk, which on any other day would be nothing unusual, but today his beard had flowers carefully placed within it. Turning to the main group, which the sound of giggling was emanating from, he found Sean, Arthur & even Charles howling with laughter as they looked and pointed at each other.

The source of the entertainment was apparent. Each of the men was getting their hair braided by one of the girls in camp while Karen seemed to be practising her make up tips on a more than willing Sean.

_“Whatchu look like?”_ Arthur wheezed as Mary-Beth placed a final flower behind his ear.

_“Definitely not the prettiest girl outside of Valentine” _Charles quipped

Upon seeing Javier approach, Sean beckoned him over.

_“Ah Mr. Escuella”_ he slurred _“The salon is open for business - come join us" _

He slowly approached looking at each of the men trying to contain his laughter within, but it was no use, especially when faced with the sight of a drunken Uncle propped up against one of the crates with a full face of rouge plastered over his cheeks. Holding his sides he bent over laughing at the whole situation

_"What’s so funny?”_ Tilly asked with an innocent look over her face_ “You’re next” _A devilish grin crept across her face. He couldn’t resist that smile and so beamed back.

**_“I’m too sober for this”_** he replied quickly slugging back his drink, before untying his hair & taking a seat in front of Tilly.


End file.
